


Blind

by Vuldra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Relationships, Crossdressing, Drama, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: Uryuu has been kicked out of his home by Ryuuken and been staying at an apartment and works to make food and deal with rent.





	1. Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net
> 
> This one is just as old as the other one, and I can tell from my drastic grammatical errors in this one that I fixed. Yikes, I'm glad I edit slightly when I transfer these over to here. There was so much wrong... Well, I hope you enjoy!

Uryuu was walking to school with no one since he likes to be alone. In many ways he knows he would rather walk with someone or even friends. Though, he doesn't have any except Kurosaki and his friends. He didn't even want to be close to the orange head, but he has to admit that he wanted friends. Uryuu does have a lot of time to himself than anything.

A sigh escaped his lips thinking about the test that was coming up in class once he got there. Ishida never slept in before, but yesterday he had something that needed to be done. No one knows what he does so late he's been late to school lately during the passed month an a half. Ryuuken is putting a lot of pressure on him even more lately with everything. Yet, he still holds good grades within this year of school.

He can't share anything with anyone at the moment. Uryuu doesn't want anyone to know that he's lying about his age just so he can do what he has to. Uryuu looked at Ichigo, Orihime, Renji, Chad, Rukia, Tatsuki, and Toshiro once he was in front of the building. Orihime looked at his way waving her hand in the air signaling that she knows you're there. Renji looked at Uryuu seeing that he was too late.

"Hey, Uryuu, you're too late school is over," Ichigo said with one of his hands on his hip.

"How could that be? I calculated my time and everything to get here before that. I suppose miscalculated something," Uryuu said with his left hand upon his glasses.

Renji put a hand on his shoulder, "You sure did miss a hard test, Uryuu."

"It probably wasn't that hard," Uryuu stated starting to walk off the school grounds getting out of Renji's grasp. Everyone looked at each other wondering what has gone over the strict man. Ishida has been leaving them all baffeled lately since is the only known time that he was absent for the whole school day. He didn't want this to happen he missed a very important test. Uryuu went to the park to settle upon a bench to think about everything that was happening lately.

_Maybe I have put too much on my plate, for myself to handle._  Uryuu stated within his thoughts now looking at the sky.  _If only the clouds could speak back to me. Maybe they'll have a clue of what is best for me._  Uryuu stated within his thoughts once more watching as the clouds drift by. He then heard a voice in front of him stating, "Is this seat taken beside you or is it reserved?"

"No, it's not taken it or even reserved," Uryuu responded back now looking toward the voice of the person.

In the direction stood a man with brown skin with white glasses across his eyes. Uryuu was taken aback from how the man looked, but he averted his eyes to not be rude. The other man sat down beside Ishida. This was pretty awkward for Uryuu since he doesn't normally have people sit next to him.

After a minute of having his eyes averted back to the sky, he found his eyes tracing back to the man beside him. The man was sitting peacefully quiet bringing out a bag of food out to eat. He feels as if the man doesn't even notice what's going on around him, but he knows that's the wrong way to go. Uryuu wishes he had the luxury like the man beside him. Uryuu stood up ready to leave the park behind him for the day.

Uryuu started walking away from the park bench to where the other man was still sitting at. Uryuu made a quick glance back to the man that seemed oblivious to the world around him. Ishida took his eyes away from him knowing how rude he was being toward the other. Yet, when he was halfway out of the park his mind started to trail away again to yesterday that made him so late for school. He forced his mind back into the reality was laid before him for the day.

Uryuu went into his direction of his home watching everything around him. In the way to his home he went to the coffee shop to get a carry out one to make sure he gets some energy for the night that's going to be ahead of him. He's hoping he gets enough sleep for the night. After he got his coffee he went to his home which was in an apartment complex on the top floor.

He sighed while walking up to the elevator to get to his apartment. Inside the elevator he looked at the numbers pressing the highest number.  _I have to get things around for later._ He thought hearing the door open on the floor which he needs to go on. He walked out of the elevator having two little girls run passed him to get into the elevator.

"Mommy, mommy! Hurry up," one of the little girls screamed toward their mother.

"I'm coming just hold up the elevator," the mother shouted back locking the door behind her.

She started walking toward the elevator when the door started to close which Uryuu opened it once more. The mother ran toward the elevator and got into the elevator, "thank you, Uryuu." Then the door to the elevator closed to let the mother and children go down so they could leave.

Uryuu walked on going to his apartment reaching into his pocket to get the key to unlock the door. Ishida opened the door to his apartment seeing the plain walls as he walks in. He sat down with his little bit of coffee left in his carry out cup drinking the last bit of it going over to his couch. In just a few moments he fell asleep with his head tilted back and slowly slipping to sleep.

Within a few moments he heard an alarm coming from his room. He stood up heading out of the livingroom to get to the room and turn it off. Ishida got his duffelbag and started stuffing it with an outfit. He sighed not really wanting anything to do with this, but he has to unless he wants to show his face to his father again. Uryuu started heading out of the apartment complex once more to head to work.

Within an hour he was at work after walking about three miles. He looked at the sign above the door to the back reading "Taste" while seeing the bodyguard move aside so that he could go in. Uryuu walked in seeing people preparing to perform when a girl went up to him.

"Hey, Uryuu, you're going up next after Szayel. So, I suggest you get ready in a hurry," She then ran off with someone else coming up towards him while he was heading towards his spot in front of the mirror getting around.

"Why, didn't anyone call me," Uryuu said with frustration in his tone.

"Because we knew you would come on time," Someone spoke behind Uryuu.

Uryuu turned around while he was applying his lipstick, "Urahara, I'm sorry I didn't know I had to come in early."

"It's all right. I already knew that you were going to come on time. I'm just happy that the owner doesn't stop in that often or you'll be toast for just today," Kisuke said drawing out his fan.

Uryuu once he was done applying his make-up carefully, he was going to glitter the sides of the dark blue wig he just took out of his duffelbag. Uryuu looked at the wig and brushed it carefully as well. With that he started glittering the sides with a little bit of glitter.

"I still would've liked it if I could have been warned on the fact that I had to come in early," Uryuu stated frustratedly now putting on the wig brushing it again.

Kisuke looked at Uryuu with hungry eyes which Uryuu wasn't worried about at the moment since he was busy trying to get a dress on his body. A dress that matched his shoes perfectly. He made his own outfit that was light blue and white. He thought that it would be perfect for what he would have to do tonight. His shoes are heeled which took him awhile to get used to wearing. His light blue strip on the front of his dress starts from the chokehold of the dress around his neck having a necklace in the front, with the blue strip going all the way to the bottom of the dress, making a split of the blue strip going around the dress. The dress even having a slit on the right side of the dress that goes up to his mid thigh. He put the white gloves on his arms with them ending toward his shoulder. His side bang on his left side into a braid. His heels are two inches off the ground with them blue like the gloves, a darker shade though.

"Uryuu, you're going to look great tonight," A voice came from the curtain that had came from the person that was on stage before Uryuu's turn.

"I thank you for your compliment, but I don't need your approval, Szayel," Uryuu said with a glare going Szayel's way.

Szayel chuckled, "Well, it seems that Kisuke agrees."

Uryuu looked at Kisuke, "Shouldn't you be calling me onto the stage, Urahara?"

"That's right," Kisuke left the back of the stage from the performers and went to the microphone, "The youngest of all our performers will be coming on the stage the one everyone has been waiting for," Uryuu went up to the stage curtain on the steps behind the stage. He closed his eyes walking up the steps getting himself ready to go on, "Eighteen year old, Ishida Uryuu!"

Kisuke left the stage walking towards the curtain with the lights dimming as he was walking off the stage. Uryuu saw Kisuke walk out and the spotlight shining on the curtain waiting for him to exit the back and make his appearance. He walked onto the stage with the song he was supposed to sing for the night. He moved the curtain slowly with his painted blue nails. He opened his mouth to sing when he heard the song begin. He started singing the words with the pitch of the singer used when the singer was singing the song.

He moved with the song's beat not with dirty dancing, but with the intention in keeping the audiences attention. In many nights he had to sing more than three songs a night unlike all the others except Szayel Aporro Granz. He even has to sit with people sometimes for when they want company for extra money. Uryuu was almost done with his first song when he saw the man that always asked for Szayel to sit with him to give him drinking company. In many efforts, Uryuu tries not think badly of Szayel and his taste in men.

Uryuu looked out at the audience as the song ended. He heard clapping and whistling all at the same time thinking,  _Dogs they all just want to sink their teeth into us. How disgusting._  Uryuu smiled out toward them already to speak when he saw Gin Ichimaru walk in with Sosuke Aizen. He spoke, "Are you ready for my own original song? Because I'm not sure you all are." Uryuu said with a wink with him sighing in the inside. The crowd was going wild with that one wink while there was no beat going Uryuu started.

"The song is called "Within" and it's the first time I'll be performing this song in front of anyone." Uryuu voiced giving a little wink trying to stay into character as much as he can.

He hates having this degrading persona, but it brings in the cash he needs to survive. He started singing the song with his heart in it performing a dance he made with it. He bounced his legs side to side to get the dance started. He then started the dancing with the song that he just started to sing which happened to be his own.

After he was done singing all five pieces he decided to sing that night. He went into the back to see some them getting ready to go to there drinking partners. Kisuke went back onstage to introduce the next one which happened to be Nel, but she ones that actually does the dances for money. She had a little daughter by Nnoitra that sometimes stays over with some of the other workers. Uryuu once took her for an hour at his place and her daughter thought that his apartment was very plain. Like he was going to take decorating plans from a little girl.

In the distance he can see Nel wearing her outfit for tonights dance. This is how she met Nnoitra all the same as Szayel while Uryuu watches from the background he can tell that Nnoitra doesn't care who he fucks and destroys in Nnoitra's own words. Uryuu doesn't understand how anybody would be attracted to that grotesque man in his opinion.

Yumichika came from the front to tell people whom they are hanging out with for the night or for a few hours. The performers that already performed were surrounding Yumichika with Uryuu inbetween Szayel and Shinji. Yumichika held up his paper that is attached to his clipboard and looked around at everyone. Uryuu looked at Nel who just got done with someone else going on stage next.

"All right, now, here's the list of who has to go with who tonight. Of course, Szayel, you go to Nnoitra Jiruga. Shinji, you must go to Hiyori Sarugaki. Nel, you go to a young gentleman tonight named Stark. Uryuu, you get to go to gentleman named Gin Ichimaru," Yumichika said while continuing down the list of the workers of the night with the ones that were spoken of starting to walk off to their people, while grabbing the alcohol beverages to pour for their visitors.

"Uryuu, you always get the rich ones, don't you," Shinji asked wondering how he keeps doing it.

"Just be quiet and do your job," Uryuu retorted continuing his walk to the man that requested him.

"You don't have to be such a stick in the mud like Hiyori."

Nel barged in, "Leave the guy alone. You know he became quite popular with people within a week."

Szayel chuckled, "The fame came to fast for the eigthteen year old."

_Why do they persist in talking to me?_  Uryuu questioned in his mind seeing Gin from a few inches away.

The four of them seperated seeing their key targets sitting and waiting. Uryuu watched as the others went to do their job. Szayel sat down next to a drunk Nnoitra who had another beer in front of him. Stark who was getting served by Nel, who was pouring his drink of alcohol. Shinji pouring Hiyori her drink then sitting down beside her flirting with her. Uryuu moved gently and gracefully to Gin and Sousuke with Gin's beverage in hand.

"Gin, so this is the beautiful Uryuu," Sousuke said while scanning Uryuu with his eyes.

"Oh, yes it is, Sousuke. Sit, Uryuu," Gin mentioned gesturing his host to sit next to him.

Uryuu poured their drinks before sitting down next to Gin. He had to force a smile upon his face even though he is used to this job. Uryuu looked at Gin then at Sosuke with a sudden wink heading toward Gin.

"Hello, Gin. Are you doing all right today," Uryuu questioned staying in the character he had to develop while he was here. Ishida scooted closer to Gin breaking the space between them. Ichimaru just smiled putting his hand on his drink talking to Uryuu and Sosuke.

"You know the next time we'll come we'll bring someone new with us," Gin said with his drunken breath was breathing onto Uryuu while he was speaking.

"That'll be great the more the merrier," Uryuu with his hands upon his own lap.

"We'll bring him sometime since he would really like to hear you and your comrades sing." Sousuke mentioned ready for a refill.

"Okay, I'll make sure to look better than I do tonight," Uryuu said with a giggle at the beginning.  _If Ryuuken saw me now, he would definitely want nothing to do with me._  Uryuu mentioned in his thoughts while pouring a some more into Sosuke's glass and now Gin's.

"This will be our last drink, Uryuu," Gin mentioned getting his wallet out to pay Uryuu his expenses.

"Okay," Uryuu said with a pout, but grateful inside his head.

Gin gave him the money and walked out after he took his last swig of his alcohol. Sosuke gave his half as well since he had Uryuu pour his beverage when he wasn't his host. Uryuu stood taking the paid bill and expenses over to the bar giving it to Yumichika.

"Here, Yumichika, the paid bill," Uryuu said with a slight yawn.

"Time for you to go home, huh," Yumichika questioned cleaning a glass.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Uryuu retorted looking at the clock heading to the back of the stage.

While Uryuu was back there Nel was on the phone with her daughter and Shinji was getting ready to go home too. Uryuu took off his wig putting it in his bag underneath his dress that he was taking off. When he folded his dress and put it in his bag putting on his clothes he normally wears. He washed off the make-up making sure none got on his clothes.

Uryuu looked at Nel who was scrambling to get into her clothes real quick like. He sighed and went over to her.

"What are you missing now," he asked hoping it wasn't the nail polish removal.

"The nail polish removal." Nel answered still looking for the nail polish remover. The thing he wasn't hoping that wasn't missing was missing again.

Uryuu decided to help Nel find what she needed, so that she can leave and pick her daughter up from the babysitters. In many ways she always seems to lose the make-up removers most of the time. Shinji overheard and started helping to find the missing product. Though, he doesn't understand how Nel could just lose things out of thin air.

"Found it," Shinji blurted out over at the stand where Nel gets ready at.

"Uryuu, you can use it now," Nel said handing it over to Uryuu as she was finishing getting around.

Ishida thanked her and took off the nail polish that was shining in the light. He gave it back to her then went back to his stand grabbing his stuff. Ishida headed out of the place when he saw that his shoes were still on his feet. He sat down and took off the heeled shoes.  _Dammit, I can't believe I forgot all about these stupid shoes._  He thought putting on his usual shoes and putting those shoes in his bag where his other shoes laid in his bag.

He's so tired right now that all he wants is to sleep. He has to remember that he can't be late for school tomorrow or he won't be able to do the test. That's right he has to do the test tomorrow whether he's tired or not. Uryuu really wants to keep those good grades up than lower them to Kurosaki's grades.

He stood up heading his way back to his apartment. Uryuu looked up at the sky as he was walking looking at the night sky. He felt like he's been there for two years when has only been a month an a half in reality.  _It's peaceful tonight. I wish it was like this more often._ With that thought aside he continued his way to the apartment complex.

He noticed that a street light was flickering. Uryuu stopped to look at it for a moment and then continued on his way. He saw the mother of the two little girls walking from her ex-husband's house. He's not shocked to see her come out of that house since it was her ex-husband's turn to have them for his days. She walked with a few sniffles that he could hear since she was only a few steps ahead of him now.

She wasn't looking back since her sadness could be overwhelming for her to let others see it. Only when she's in her home she's able to show her droplets of water simply. She's a contrast from her significant other.  _Rangiku..._  Uryuu heard himself say within his original thoughts. Yet, she wasn't crying any tears.

Before he knew it they were in front of the building together. She saw him walking towards the doorss and waved with a hand in the air. "Hey, Uryuu! How's it going for you tonight?" She said with a confidence that she is known for while he was walking to the doors. Uryuu sighed knowing it's hard for anyone not to talk to her even for him. She'll start a conversation with about anyone.

"Hello, Rangiku," Uryuu said calmly walking through one of the doors while she walked through the other.

"How'd work go tonight," Rangiku asked with a smile doned on her face.

"The usual, to be honest," Uryuu answered pushing the up button on the elevator.

"You should have more fun with it or drink with them," Rangiku said with a wink.

"That's more of something that you'll do," Uryuu responded with a twitch of the eyebrow.

When the elevator opened they walked in at the same time. They stayed quiet through the ride up to their apartment floor. Uryuu knew that Rangiku knew about his job for the longest time under it all. She knew what kind of job he was doing for the cash he needed to stay in this building. If he could've told one of his friends except Ichigo it could stay with them, but he didn't want their help.

"Well, here's our stop, Uryuu," Rangiku mentioned walking out of the elevator with Uryuu behind her.

They walked straight ahead for a moment then Rangiku turned to her apartment door opening it and going inside shutting it behind her. Uryuu walked to his silently while opening the door in his silence.

Opening the door he looked at his wall walking in with him shutting the door behind him. He walked toward the bathroom grabbing a towel and washcloth to clean up before he heads to bed with his bag sat down near the door to his room. He started the shower making it difficult to not to stay awake. He still feels glitter on him and so he normally takes a shower when he has glitter on him. Yet, he normally takes a shower before going to the bed and sleeping his day away.

He stepped into the shower making sure the water was hot. He let his skin get drenched before he started washing his body. His hair was getting drenched with the water as well falling out of their place. Once he was done in there he turned it off going out of the shower drying off then putting on clothes for bed. Uryuu got into his room getting under the blankets laying his head on the pillow easily falling asleep.


	2. Troubles

 

The next morning he made it to school without any problems getting up. Most people were wondering what was going on with Uryuu Ishida. Outside of school it's different because people don't think he's even a high school student. The only person that knows is Rangiku Matsumoto, but she wouldn't tell anyone even if any person paid her well to do so.

He hated it when people would start gossiping about his business behind him. He thinks it's quite annoying as well. He wasn't late of being there which it has been awhile since he's been on time for school. They don't really know him and so they start making up all kinds of things. Uryuu was starting to miss being at work at the moment, but he's paying attention as much as he did before working.

Uryuu paid close attention to the board as the teacher wrote everything down. He wrote his notes, but feeling someone's eyes scaling his back. Ishida looked to the back of him with his darting to the left of him. He saw one in particular which was Ichigo looking at him.

When it was time for lunch Uryuu stayed in his seat reading up of what he had missed the day before. Ichigo went up to him with Uryuu's eyes looking up at him wondering what he wanted.

"Uryuu, aren't you going to eat some lunch," Ichigo asked as if he was worried that he was going to skip lunch.

"Yes, of course, but I have other things to do with my time," Uryuu responded standing up.

"I was just asking," Ichigo retorted back with his right hand in his pocket.

In a few minutes, Uryuu was on the roof of the school eating lunch. Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki and Renji were already up there with their lunches. They all brought food from home, but no one wanted to switch with Orihime. Uryuu just twitched with the next she pulled out of her bento.  _Her taste is similar to Rangiku's._  Uryuu thought disgustedly. He remembered when Rangiku brought him over some food she cooked up that was disgusting. He swares that these two have some strange taste buds.

Renji was the first to break the silence, "Hey, guys I have a place for us to go tonight?"

Rukia looked Renji, "Really, I hope is not like that dance club we went to two days ago."

"Nothing like that place," Renji retorted.

"What are you guys talking about," Uryuu stated little confused.

"You didn't go, remember? You said 'you had something else to do'," Ichigo reminded Uryuu.

Uryuu looked down at his lunch, "Oh, yeah."

Orihime looked at Renji with excitment, "What is it called?"

"It's a place called 'Taste' I heard some people talking about it," Renji admitted.

Uryuu stiffened to the name of the place.  _It can't be. Renji wants to check out the place where I work. Is he getting suspicious is doubtful, but what is wrong with him? Teenagers can't even get in thankfully for that rule. This still isn't good he'll find a way in somehow with his luck. I can't let them find out. I better get there early tonight to talk to Kisuke by calling me up by a different name._  Uryuu thought until he heard somone break the silence that Renji Abarai started.

"It sounds like a strip club," Tatsuki said toward Renji.

"It's not really a strip club persay," Renji answered keeping it in good mind.

"Oh, really, then how is not a strip club then, Renji," Rukia questioned the red head.

"You see, you can choose the way you'd like to perform. For example, there's someone who would just want to dance would dance for the job. No shredding of clothes likewise. They mainly have singers and dancers. If there was someone that wanted to strip they would do as that."

"Anything else we need to know," Rukia questioned.

"Well, there's also alcohol they get served by the host or hostess that you pick at the bar. You can also get soda, though. The alcohol is the most profitable beverage in the place with the hosts. They sit with you will you drink and talk with you. They will sometimes drink with you. The hosts are basically the people that work the stage and not the bar for the reason we all know. Yet, the place is for people eighteen and up," Renji finished with a breath intake.

Ichigo sighed, "Why do you always pick the places we can't go?"

Renji smiled, "It does sound interesting, doesn't it?"

"It's not in our age requirement," Tatsuki answered.

"Where did you get this information from," Uryuu asked curiously.

"I got it from a dude named Ikkaku," Renji told Uryuu remembering the guy.

Uryuu thought so, because he usually does the advertising sometimes for them. He's also a common customer since he's with Yumichika. They get advertised by voice only, but they get high reviews from the customers. They really like all the workers there, but Uryuu doesn't understand how anyone would like Szayel since he's just wants everything perfect. If somethings not perfect to Szayel he'll do something himself like he would do Uryuu's make-up once in awhile if Uryuu's make-up didn't look good on him. He's also kind of the make-up artist, stylist and sometimes wardrobe specialist.

"Who's in then," Renji asked looking at all his friends.

Chad shook his head, "I don't think it's such a good idea."

"I'm in," Ichigo said just wanting to get away from his weirdo dad.

"I think it would be interesting," Orihime said with a index finger up to her bottom lip.

"If Orihime goes, I go," Tatsuki agreed.

"Why not, haven't got caught yet," Rukia mentioned.

"Chad, ready to change your mind," Renji said looking at Chad.

Uryuu knows since Ichigo's going Chad is going and that's it. He can't believe that they are all going to the club he works at. If he gives a heads up to Kisuke there still will be a problem. He would lose his job for the club. It pays enough for his rent every month and it helps him bag in some food into his house. He knows that he'll need a lot of distracting tonight if he's going to get through it.

"Uryuu, are you in this one," Renji asked looking at the Ishida boy.

"No," Uryuu stated quickly without thinking about.

"Why not? You got things to do again, right?"

Uryuu nodded and kept it at that while the others were talking about it. Uryuu thought everything was going perfectly at work until this. He wasn't getting to attracted to any of the customers. Wasn't getting attached none of those that were his common visitors to sit with. He didn't want these people to see him dresed the way he is on stage. He's happy that he's a totally different person there except in the back.

"We'll meet up here at eight sharp," Renji said.

Uryuu saw them nodd in agreement. He didn't like this one bit, but he still had to work to pay his rent for the month. He'll be so early for work which he doesn't mind that means he can get Szayel to do his make-up and hair. He's afraid of him picking his outfit which is the only thing that Uryuu wouldn't want him to do with anything.

After school was over Uryuu went his way back to his apartment quickly. He needed to grab his bag and leave as quickly as he came. He had no time to take a small nap before he goes. He sighed when he dropped his keys on the floor in front of his door. He picked them up and went inside grabbing the outfit putting it inside the bag leaving with that and the shoes within it.

He had to rush so much that he had to do everything the day before, but he didn't expect this. He stopped for a moment thinking if he was forgetting anything and it was apparent he was. He stopped a few feet from the door to his apartment forgetting his new wig he was going to bring tonight. He decided that he'll ask Szayel if he could use one of his.

When he went passed Rangiku he didn't notice that she said anything. Her eyes just blinked by his sudden pass by. Uryuu pressed on the button to go down on the elevator standing there as patiently as he could get for right now. The elevator opened and Uryuu stepped in noticing that the time was five o' clock. He could tell that it was going to be just three more hours until they show their face to that club.

He rushed out of the lobby noticing that he wasn't stopping for nothing. In the lobby, there was a package which the receptionist was holding, but he didn't pay any attention. He was still on the run to 'Taste' he needed to beat everyone there, but it only takes fifty minutes to get there. Uryuu needed to get there before that to get Szayel's help. Szayel is normally there early to get himself perfect for his performance.

He got there in forty which was good enough. He stood up straight pushing his glasses up a little and the bodyguard let him in the back. Everyone that worked there looked at Uryuu who was not even breaking a sweat. Ishida looked over at Szayel who was ready for his performance later wearing his signature pink.

"Uryuu Ishida, what are you doing here so early," Szayel questioned with a bored look upon his face.

Uryuu looked at him eye to eye, "I need your help to get me ready today."

"Did you bring your outfit for today and your wig?" Szayel asked with Uryuu following behind him to Granz's station.

"I brought my outfit, but I forgot my wig," Uryuu said starting to sit down in Szayel's chair.

"You're going to have to use one of mine then," Szayel grabbed a light pink wig then put it on Uryuu's hair.

"Borrowing one of your's was my intention," Uryuu retorted back.

As soon as Szayel put the wig on he removed it finding it that he looks better with a darker pink. He knows how to find the perfect things that went perfect with the outfit which he was looking at while he was doing the wig. The darker pink which was hot pink matched Uryuu's attitude, but went nice with the light pink outfit that Uryuu created a week ago. Since Uryuu was going with light colors he needed to contrast the pink with something darker.

"Where's Kisuke," Uryuu asked staying still as Szayel painted his fingernails.

"He's coming over here," Szayel Aporro Granz mentioned not taking his eyes off of Uryuu's nails.

Kisuke stopped, "Uryuu, I haven't seen you in this early in awhile."

"I need to change my name for the night," Uryuu blurted out not wanting to deal with small talk in this moment in time.

"Okay, I'll make something up and I'll tell the others so they don't say your name," Kisuke walked off with that said and started telling all the workers the name he thought of.

All of the workers were walking in with a smile upon their face. Uryuu saw Nelliel with her daughter that was walking beside her in hand playng a video game. He never would've thought that she would take her daughter here, but he also doesn't know her that well. Shinji, Nel, and some others were standing there in shock to see Uryuu getting himself made over by Szayel.

"Hey, Uryuu, we haven't seen you get made-up since the first day you got here," Shinji remarked with a smile.

"Would you just shut up," Uryuu shouted earning a slap on the leg from Szayel who was finished.

"Hey, Mr. Plain again," Nel's daughter said still looking at the screen.

"Lilynette." Nelliel Tu said with a stern voice.

"Sorry," She went to her mother's seat sitting down playing her video game.

Everyone started to get around with Yumichika coming into the back. Every person walked over to him wondering what he was up to. "Why are you even back here, Yumichika," Shinji not afraid to ask such an obvious question that everyone wanted to know. Uryuu was done with so he walked over there as well with Szayel since it seemed that Yumichika was waiting for them to come to him.

"We have new people coming in with Ikkaku today," Yumichika explained.

"How many," Szayel asked with his arms folded under his chest.

"Ikkaku doesn't know and of course I wouldn't know," Yumichika answered walking back up to the front.

Uryuu went to his station looking into the mirror image of himself. He didn't really want to say that he knew anything, but Szayel is a smart guy he'll be able to find out. Even by now he probably already knew about Uryuu being underage for this job. It would explain why he offers things so easily to him.

Little did they all know that Uryuu knows who the people are. No body would expect that since Uryuu barely talked to anyone as far as they could see. Uryuu went to the curtain peeking to the front. He saw that it was 8:30 at night and saw that his friends from school were coming through the door. Uryuu put the curtain back in it's place next to the other.

Kisuke went to the back once more to tell the later people Uryuu's new name for the night. Then he went to the back of the stage seeing that everyone was ready to perform for the night. He smiled saying, "Lets have a terrific performace tonight." All the favorites normally go first unless they are really late like Ishida is at times.

"Our first performance of the night is Szayel Aporro Granz, who will grace our prescence," Kisuke walked backwards with his hat off and him bowing.

Szayel walked onto the stage while Kisuke got off of the stage. Szayel came onto the stage desiring the attention that he was granted. Uryuu and the others stayed in the back watching through the translucent curtains from their side. Uryuu could tell that Kisuke definitely made these so they could watch each other perform.

Uryuu's eyes stayed on his friends the whole performance. He could tell that they were starting to enjoy themselves. Renji is the first to start enjoying himself out of the males, but Orihime was already enjoying herself with the music. Tatsuki was shaking her head as Orihime was starting to move in her seat. Ichigo was probably wondering what was happening in this Szayel's mind. Chad was probably just taking this all in with stride and Rukia probably doing the same.

Ishida could tell that they were starting to enjoy themselves potentionally causing him trouble if they found out. If Byakuya caught Rukia here he would be really displeased her. Ichigo's dad Uryuu isn't very sure of what he'll think. Uryuu sighed starting to listen to Szayel sing once more before his eyes drifted to Grimmjow. He was in shock for a second for Grimmjow's sudden appearance.

"Nel," Uryuu called over to her motioning her to come over to him.

"What is it," Nel asked while looking through the curtain.

"Grimmjow is here," The Ishida said pointing him out.

Nel gasped, "Not the Yakuza leader."

Nel went over to Shinji who just shook his head wondering if this was a bad time for Grimmjow. Uryuu went back listening to the song noticing how Szayel makes the song his own. Szayel's dance moves were flawless upon each beat, just the way he likes it. When Uryuu first saw Szayel dance it was the same way as it is now, perfect.

Szayel bowed after he was done with his final performance of the night. Szayel got off of the stage heading to the back to fix his make up for his visitor he'll be having tonight. As Szayel was getting off the stage Nnoitra showed his face going over to normal table. Uryuu wasn't hoping that he'll be a host tonight for extra cash, but he knows that's not going to happen.

Uryuu moved away from the curtains so Szayel could get off the stage. Ishida went over to his station looking himself in the mirror. He was wearing a chinese looking dress with two slits at the sides both different lengths. Left side is higher than the right. Left reaches up to mid thigh while his right slit reaches up to his knee. He was ready to go on next since he was the second earliest one.

Kisuke walked on the stage through the back. Yumichika was watching from the bar where Ikkaku was sitting. Ichigo and the others were getting served food and stuff to drink with it. Uryuu walked up to the curtain once more with Szayel up his wig a little. He's glad that he wears a wig or this would be the end of it for him.

Kisuke walked up to the microphone and spoke, "Welcome our favorite eighteen year old to the stage, Yuki Yamato, our most cherished princess." Kisuke walked off the stage in the front to talk to Yumichika for a few minutes.

Uryuu walked up the stairs with the only thing being shown through the curtain was silhoulette. The lights dimmed once more for Uryuu's turn and his eyes were on Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Chad, and Tatsuki. He put one leg through the curtain then his hand to move the curtain. Ishida moved elegantly to the mic taking it from the microphone stand.

Uryuu put a smile on when he saw a dumbfounded Abarai, Kurosaki, Tatsuki, Chad, Kuchiki in the booth. Orihime just went with it just the way Uryuu thought would happen.  _It shocked them to find out that it wasn't girl he was talking about. I hate it when he Kisuke calls me princess._  Thought Uryuu starting to sway when the music started. Ishida started singing along with the beat with the right pitches that he had created when he wrote it. Dancing the way the song should be shown in body movement.

His hot pink hair moving with each movement his shoulders and head. He looked outward to the audience surprised to see Ichigo and Renji really get into the performance with Orihime. They both wanted her not to be alone with it then Tatsuki joined to do it with her best friend.

Uryuu ended the song landing on the ground gracefully on his knees. Everyone stood up and cheered for him like did with Szayel Aporro Granz. Uryuu stood up gracefully with his hands ready on the side of him. The beat started and he started to sing once more with no sweat breaking off.

Everyone were applauding his performance then they went quiet once he started again. They called for drinks and wanted to sign up for a host. Some went up to the bar and some stayed in their seats to drink. Uryuu was almost done with his set when he saw Grimmjow stand welcoming one of his men into the place. Uyuu hasn't seen these guys for awhile, but he remembers the one with dark hair. Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra had his eyes set on one goal. Missions. That's why Ulquiorra is his right hand man, even though they do argue and hate each other.

Ulquiorra was actually with Szayel at one time, but Szayel got dumped. Szayel wasn't afraid to admit it since Ulquiorra was a looker. No body really knows if Szayel even misses him at times. No body doesn't really talk about their personal lives. They don't think it matters in a place like this that much. Now, Szayel is on and off with Nnoitra.

Some of them actually dated before they started working here. Szayel being one of them, but Uryuu is one that has never even picked up a date. He has no experience in flirting. He thinks that it's all useless in life in general.

Within another ten minutes Uryuu was done with a smile upon his face. "Thank you, all of you!" Uryuu thanked walking off the stage getting his make-up redone by Szayel. Shinji went up to the stage and waited for his turn to be called up. Then Shinji was called up by Kisuke and he did his performance.

Yumichika came into the back to tell who goes with who. "Everyone gather around me!" Everyone did as they were told when Kisuke came to the back to announce the next performance from Neliel. Shinji walked over to them saying, "You always want everyone to gasp at your "beauty"," Yumichika glared at him then looked at his clipboard.

"Uryuu, you got Grimmjow. Szayel, you have Nn-Ulquiorra. Shinji you-" Yumichika got interrupted.

"What do you mean, I have Ulquiorra," Szayel said with stunned tone.

"You're assigned to him. You have to got to him whether you like it or not," Yumichika argued.

"I can't go to him. Nnoitra should've signed up for me tonight like he always does," Szayel was very confused.

Uryuu could tell that Granz didn't calculate in seeing his ex. The yakuza boss and his right hand man coming out of nowhere doesn't help much. Yumichika finished off and walked from the back telling Nel once she was done on stage. Nel and the others left the back grabbing he beverages.

Uryuu walked with Szayel with his classmates eyes on him. He just wanted to yell at them for looking at him, but it's normal for this job. He looked over at the pink haired man who looked the same, but almost miserable. Ishida could tell that Szayel Aporro had no idea how this is going to turn out for him since he was with the man in the dark suit.

Uryuu sat down next to Grimmjow who was looking at him with his eyes. Szayel sat down pouring Ulquiorra's drink in his cup. Ishida started pouring Grimmjow's with ease. He never had to be at the same booth or table with Szayel before it's different.

"How are you today, Grimmjow," Uryuu asked with a kind smile.

Grimmjow took a drink, "Fine, but horny."

"That's...good, I suppose," Ishida retorted back not wanting to hear more.

"Damn, you're good looking up close, but look damn hot on stage," Grimmjow whispered in Uryuu's ears.

Uryuu didn't know what to think, "Um... Is that a compliment?"

"You should fuck with me tonight," Grimmjow said motioning for another drink.

Uryuu shook his head pouring the next glass, "No."

"Why the hell not, princess," Grimmjow asked temper raising.

"I don't have to that's not in my job description. I'm a performer," Uryuu explained.

"He doesn't have to do anything for you, Grimmjow," Szayel intruded.

Grimmjow shrugged, "I would've paid him nicely. Ulquiorra, having a good conversation?"

"Whatever you call good," Ulquiorra answered.

Ishida could tell that it was hard for Szayel to start a conversation with Ulquiorra. In this little thirty minutes they had for an hour it was particularly odd. Both Szayel and Uryuu were waiting for Nnoitra to come over there. Nnoitra was still sitting by himself at his table with his beer in hand. They both know that Nnoitra had a jealous streak and whatever was his at the moment it was his possession.

Uryuu saw Nnoitra move once it was passed an hour noticing that he was coming their way. Szayel looked at Nnoitra who was now towering over them. Nnoira looked at Grimmjow then Ulquiorra who had his arm around Szayel. Nnoitra's anger was seen with his hand going into a fist.

"Get your fuckin' damn hands off of my damn Szayel," Nnoitra yelled grabbing onto Szayel.

"I can do what I want your nothing to me," Ulquiorra said calmly sitting next to Grimmjow.

Nnoitra pushed Szayel down with Szayel ending up catching himself. Uryuu stood up, but Grimmjow brought him back down onto his lap whispering, "You don't need to get yourself into this and ruin your good looks," Grimmjow started touching Uryuu's inner thigh. Uryuu tried to get away, but Grimmjow's much stronger than he is.

Nnoitra was trying to fight with Ulquiorra, but losing terribly to the pale man. The pale man wasn't as drunk and was more calm and collected than Nnoitra. Szayel went over to Uryuu to help him out to get Grimmjow hands away from his thighs. Szayel carried a glass bottle behind his back to hide what he was going to do. Kisuke came over with security needing to get those three out of the club.

"Take those three out of here," Kisuke took the glass bottle out of Szayel's hand.

The security people took the three out with Szayel getting one last look at Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. Uryuu sighed at the same moment that Szayel did, and with that they went into the back to get ready to go home.

Uryuu took off Szayel's wig feeling anxious to get outside. He took off the dress grabbing his make-up removal. He took off the make-up and got into his usaul clothing. He looked over at Szayel who still was as calm as before the situation. After the hour though Renji and the others had left paying their bill and everything. He's grateful that they didn't have to be here to witness that. It doesn't happen that often around there that much anymore since Grimmjow was suspended from this place for a month.

Szayel and Uryuu left at the same time walking the same way for awhile. Uryuu looked at Szayel seeing that he was ahead. Ishida didn't know what to think about the pink man. Szayel looked at Uryuu wanting him to walk next to him.

"Your secret is safe, Uryuu," Szayel announced to him.

"You did know," Uryuu sighed in relief.

"I figured it out on my own without you hinting at it," Szayel said walking straight ahead.

Uryuu then questioned, "How did you figure it out then?"

Szayel stayed quiet.

"Tell me," Uryuu blurted.

"You're quite demanding. I just figured you had to still be in high school from the way you dressed. The way you never make it to work until late. I'm not a dits, I'm a genius, a scientist," Szayel openly said.

"Then why do you work there of all places with that kind of intellect?"

"I could be asking you the samething," Szayel calmly remarked.

"Why do you though?"

"For no reason really."

"There's always a reason." Uryuu stated.

"I just need it start my own fashion line." Szayel explained.

"Don't you have enough already? You are one of the popular ones," Uryuu asked curiousity.

"Not really near the amount since I do have to pay bills which you know all about living on your own already."

Uryuu nodded, "It's hard to gather the money in such little time."

Szayel looked up to the sky, "Can you keep another secret of mine?"

"Why are you telling me this stuff? Don't you have a dairy or something," Uryuu asked wanting to know before another secret is told.

"I need to confide in someone. I can't confide in Nnoitra. A dairy would only keep for only so long."

"I see," Uryuu nodded to Szayel's question.

"I miss Ulquiorra. I don't know why, but I do. We were together in high school since the beginning of our second year. We were actually very happy together at that time even though Ulquiorra could barely manage to smile. He smiled a small one that was practically invisible, but if you got him alone with you, you can see the smile upon him. I miss my goth Ulquiorra who is still there. He's quite good in everything that he had to do school. Home economics, gym, different languages, you name it he could probably do it," Szayel admitted still as calm as he was.

"Then why are you two not together right now, besides Nnoitra," Uryuu asked looking at him.

"He doesn't think that his boss, Grimmjow, did anything to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When Ulquiorra wasn't home and I was at home working on a experiment to enhance perfection, Grimmjow came to the door. This was when we just started living together also. Grimmjow barged into the house and forced me down. He told me that he was glad to see me squirm, but even I still didn't have much of a chance to get him off me. I was pleading for help as much as I could until he drew a knife on me. He even started to gag me to get what he wanted. Grimmjow will have sex with until you bleed," Szayel stayed indifferent remembering the time.

"Did it also had to deal with you working at the club?"

"I guess so. He thought I was stripping, but that's such a low thing to do. Get naked for someone elses entertainment while you get belittled by some."

"Were you a virgin when you were raped," Uryuu asked.

"No, I already given myself to Ulquiorra the day before. It felt so good too. Ulquiorra on top of me, such a handsome man," Szayel said with his index and thumb holding onto his chin as he went down memory lane then blanked back to reality.

Uryuu split directions so that they both could go home. He's got so much to absorb in right now. Szayel entrusted him with a secret that he can keep while Szayel is keeping his own from Kisuke. They both have things to keep for each others own safety and for Szayel his already mad mind. Uryuu sighed while getting into his apartment complex.

Once he got to his apartment he walked to the shower setting his bag down. He became so used to this routine that it doesn't really bother him that much anymore. Once he got out of the shower he got ready for bed. He closed his curtains after staring at the stars for a moment. He's not sure how to understand any of his comrades at work. He definitely wouldn't understand them that well at all.

Ishida slipped into his comfy bed turning on his alarm. He took his glasses off while laying on his side. In a few minutes of laying asleep he reawoke to the sound of nothing. He got up and put his outfit, wig and shoes in his bag so that he didn't forget anything. Uryuu then laid back down to sleep as soundly as he could go tonight and the rest of the week.


	3. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this one. My god looking at the grammar made me sick since the chapters were not written the way I write now. I hope you enjoy.

 

A week later, Uryuu got up and started getting around for school. He looked where his bag was grabbing it in a grip that it wouldn't fall out of. He looked at himself in the mirror to make sure his tie was straightened. He left ready to head to the school.

Before he headed to the school he headed to the park. He left so early that he can rest on the way there.  _I sat my alarm so early that I can collect what should be at the back of my mind, but I don't understand why they're not. I can't believe this._  Uryuu thought on the park bench with his hands on his lap. Uryuu just sighed noticing the same figure that joined him a week ago.

_It's the same man from before. He seems to come here often._  Uryuu thought once the man sat down beside him like before. He sometimes thinks about him wondering how he can take everything easily. He put his hands on his bag that was sitting next to him in the middle of him and the man.

"Dammit, I forgot money," Uryuu said aloud to himself digging in his bag.

He started searching his pant pockets finding nothing in them, but an empty wallet. He may just need to suck it up and eat some of Orihime's disgusting food. He imagined it making him sick to his stomache. He swore that he had put his wallet in his bag or even his pockets. No, nothing was even felt in there except pocket lint.

"If you want, I'll give you some money," The man said beside him holding out a ten for Uryuu.

"I don't need no one's charity. I'd rather not let you give your money to me, too," Uryuu said with a certain kind of stubbornness.

"I see. Very well then, you're quite capable in taking care of yourself," Then man said putting the money back in his wallet.

Uryuu was trying to look for the man's name so that he can call him by his name. The man closed his wallet as quick as he put the money back within its place. Uryuu doesn't know why he's so curious about that man. The younger male stood grabbing his bag and looked at the man on the park bench, "Thank you for your concern." Uryuu then ran off before the other man could say anything.

_I have to get to school on time, I can't be late no more or be absent. It is unnecessary._  Uryuu thought to himself wondering if he'll make it in time. Yet, he knows he will because when he doesn't want to fail, he won't. Failure is never an option for Uryuu.

Uryuu was in front of the school with everyone else standing there chatting. All of Uryuu's friends called him over. He went over to them not really wanting to step close to them at the moment. They still wouldn't understand that he's in something right now that he can't turn his back on. He decided to pretend he didn't hear them or even notice them when he's walking by them right now.

All he can think about is the Szayel thing and the fact that an unknown man wanted to help him out. He could feel eyes on him from Renji and Ichigo probably wondering what's wrong with him. There was truly nothing wrong with him at the moment. Uryuu can't believe this is happening to him still. He doesn't understand why Ryuuken did this.

He actually couldn't wait to get to work tonight with all this going on. In so much worth he'd rather be there right, but it won't even be open right now. Just to say that would be awkward enough for him. Outloud to anyone would be worse since he doesn't do that well with anyone unless they want to get along with him for a start. Like Ichigo Kurosaki was being nice and that got him somewhere with Uryuu.

When it was lunch he went with Ichigo and the others to the roof. He doesn't know why he just goes with these guys all the time. Ichigo looked Uryuu then at Uryuu's empty hands of food.

"Hey, Uryuu, are you going to eat anything," Ichigo questioned eating his sandwich.

"Why does it bother you that I'm not eating," Uryuu asked back while pushing his glasses up a bit.

"No, I'm just wondering because you have no food."

"Would you want me to ask you the same thing?"

"No, of course not."

"What's wrong, Uryuu," Orihime asked with some worry in her eyes and tone.

"Nothings wrong! I just need to be alone for today," Uryuu answered walking away from the group.

Uryuu went up against rails to look over to the town. Uryuu sighed just wanting this day to end. He has no need being with his old friends they all have moved on in high school life. Ichigo is dating Rukia which he didn't know about until yesterday. Chad is dating Orihime which he also didn't know until last week on the last day of the week. Renji is somehow dating Tatsuki which he doesn't know where that's going to land for them both.

Uryuu looked over at them seeing that they were trying to lighten the mood with awful jokes.  _This is all hopeless at the moment. I can't do anything with my high school career right now. I have other things to do other than school anymore. I suppose this would make everything wierd between me and everyone else._  Uryuu was done with his thought and left the roof to go to his seat before the next class starts.

After school he stopped by at the park to sit and relax. Taste is never closed only for holidays and that's it. In the day, Kisuke's helpers would clean up the place before they even step foot in it. Szayel is normally the earliest than some other people even counting himself. He swears there's stuff going on between Stark and Neliel because Lilynette is getting quite comfy near Stark.

After a few minutes he stood heading to his apartment again to get his bag. He saw Szayel on his way with tattered clothes and leaning up against a store window. Uryuu went up to catching him before he fell to the ground. Ishida started carrying him with one of Szayel's arms over his shoulders.

Rangiku looked at Uryuu with Szayel when Uryuu made it over to the apartment complex. Rangiku decided to help get Szayel upstairs through the elevator. Rangiku pushed the open button on the elevator once it started to close when someone was already in there. The person held open the door Rangiku looked at the man seeing a grin. Uryuu looked towards Rangiku's way seeing Gin.

"Well, isn't it Szayel Aporro Granz," Gin said with interest.

"Hello, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." Matsumoto said introducing herself.

"Gin Ichimaru," Gin introduced himself.

"Now, is not the time, Rangiku! Help me out," Uryuu yelled keeping his face unseen.

"Oh, sorry," Rangiku picked up Szayel's arm putting it back around her neck. Gin pushed their number destination for the top floor while he got off at his own floor. Gin got off at his floor that he pushed on and watched as the door shut. When they heard the ding for their floor they hurried to Uryuu's apartment.

Uryuu got the door open in a quick rush. They put him on the couch and opened his top to see if anything was wounded. To their surprise there wasn't anything damaged.  _Szayel may have just passed out then, but from what?_  Uryuu thought with his index finger and thumb on his chin.

There was some movement from the body on the couch. Uryuu looked at the man seeing his eyes flutter open. Szayel didn't know where he was or anything at the moment. Szayel sat up in pain closing his long sleeved shirt. Szayel sat up with his back against the couch sitting with his feet off of the couch.

"What happened, Szayel," Uryuu asked.

Szayel looked at Rangiku, "She would have to leave."

"Okay, I get boys only," She walked outside Uryuu's door shutting it behind it.

"Nnoitra... it was Jiruga. He did this to my beautiful clothes. Then he even forced himself upon me since I was talking to my despicable brother, Yylfordt Granz. I hate him more than anything. Look at this though, I can't believe this. Nnoitra is always drunk, but there's nothing for him. He hates that I work at that club. All he wants from me is my sex and money. That's all it was with him," in so much pain Szayel cried.

Uryuu didn't know how to cheer him up, "I don't know what to say."

"I'll call Ulquiorra. He may still care for all I know," Szayel took out his cell phone.

"You can do that," Uryuu said grabbing his bag.

"Ulquiorra? Yeah, it's Szayel. Would you give me a call back? There's things I need to share with you. I guess, I should let your voice mail go," Szayel went over to the window and looked outside hanging up.

Uryuu has never seen Szayel this broken down and this openly sensitive. Szayel seems very fragile at this very moment which no one never gets to see. This may have been another big page turner for Szayel. He was never one for big hitters like this one. Szayel didn't want anything to do with work right now all he wanted was to be comforted which Uryuu can't provide. It may have been a good thing that he brought Szayel to his apartment. He's maybe able to explain things from his point of view to Ulquiorra.

"Could you be my stand in for tonight," Szayel requested.

Uryuu nodded leaving his apartment to Szayel. He saw Rangiku with her children which he's not very surprised about. Their dad probably dropped them off earlier. Probably much earlier before they were carrying Szayel to his apartment. He went passed Rangiku and her children going to the elevator.

_This week is a mess._  That's all the Ishida could think especailly after that perdicament. He then walked out of the apartment complex not wanting to leave Szayel behind. This was Szayel's place to shine unlike his. He looked up at his apartment window once making it turn a corner. He then left it at that leaving to go to the club.

When he made it to Taste the security let him through. Everyone saw Uryuu walk in, but they were hoping that Szayel was with him. Uryuu shook his head which only meant that Szayel wasn't showing up. Everyone frowned because they were hoping to get their hair done by him today.

Kisuke looked around, "Where's Szayel?"

"He's not showing up today," Uryuu told Kisuke truthfully.

"Really? Who's going to take his place for the night," Kisuke wondered aloud seeming to already know.

"I am, Urahara. He wanted me to, but I want his part to go to his paycheck and not mine," Uryuu concluded getting ready.

Kisuke went on stage to tell the audience the news, but didn't tell them who was taking Szayel's place. He announced the next performer to start it off. Then he exited the stage for the performer. You could tell that he didn't really expect Uryuu will be taking Granz's spot. Everyone else thought that Nelliel or Shinji was going to, but Szayel surprised them all.

Uryuu was done adding the last touch to his outfit. A light blue choker. He put a raven wavy wig on his head to conceal his identity. He put the make-up on the way Szayel had taught him two days ago. At the end of his dress there was lace. His gloves being fishnet. A very beautiful dress in dark shades, the shades being blue and black. His heels being a lighter shade than the dress.

"Hey, Uryuu, you're next up," Kisuke announced towards Uryuu.

"You love tormenting me, don't you, Urahara," Uryuu retorted with a little frustrated tone.

Urahara put his fan up to his face, "I don't think so."

Kisuke went on stage again to announce Uryuu. Uryuu went to the stage looking at Kisuke through them. He heard his calling from Kisuke and so he began to go upon stage. Uryuu grabbed the mic from the stand and started singing. He watched as more people were trailing in like people going to a new club opening. Then he saw Gin and Sousuke and that man from the park. He was a new one to this place.

Uryuu just continued until his set was done for himself. Uryuu looked at the man that was from the park who was talking to Ichimaru and Aizen. He was quite amazed that the man at the park was who Gin and Sosuke were talking about.

"Hey, everyone, I'm the one who's going to be singing for the gone Szayel for today," Uryuu said with happiness.

Everyone started cheering happily hearing the fact that there will be an extended time for the Ishida. Uryuu started to sing another song when he looked at the man again with his mind wandering off. The lyrics were still flowing through his mind with them coming out of his mouth with the perfect pitch. The man just makes him unnerved which is all he knew. He doesn't know which kind of nerving though a good one or a bad one.

He tried to get the last song out of his mouth, but he couldn't. The audience just sat in 'aw' of what of happening. Uryuu just started to sing a random song that came to his mind. Uryuu was having a problem with remembering words to form the lyrics. Ishida decided to look in a different direction than where Gin Ichimaru, Sosuke Aizen, and their friend were sitting.

Uryuu started to sing and dance again with the beat of the song. Ishida took a quick glance around the club looking at those who were watching. His eyes forgot to look at the stage and he almost fell, but he felt air under his foot and did a balancing act. Uryuu headed toward the curtain putting down the microphone.

"Oh my, Uryuu. You forgot the song, but you found it soon after," Shinji started with his head corked to the side.

"Shut up, Hirako," Uryuu said walking by him going over to Yumichika.

Shinji chuckled never going to forget that their 'princess' slipped up. Yumichika was talking before they could get their assigned personel. They all piled up near Yumichika. Since Yumichika was so busy talking to Ikkaku they had to wait. Some of them started playing a coin flipping game while some others were still preparing to go on stage.

Yumichika turned to the workers, "All right, everyone pay attention."

"We see that you're finally done talking," Neliel remarked with everyone standing at attention.

"Before we get into any of my business, I'll give you all the people you're assigned to. Since Szayel's not here I can just skip his name and go onto Shinji. You have to go to a woman named Yoruichi. Be kind to her she's Kisuke's best friend, and that means she'll be easy to find."

"Well, I guess, I'll go out there then. Make some good conversation. At least I don't Hiyori again for the forth time this week," Shinji remarked while walking away to his person.

"Nel, you're going with Stark," Yumichika announced with his eyes on Nel. Nel was smiling, excited to be seeing her customer again. At least, now Uryuu and the others know that she is having something between Stark. Nel walked out of the back to go face her boyfriend. Uryuu could see that those two were holding hands while she was talking to him.

"Ishida, you're going to a man named Kaname Tousen."

Uryuu walked out already figuring out that it was Gin's friend. He didn't know why, but knowing the man's name made him wonder about him. Uryuu walked gracefully and elegantly to the table with his legs not getting tangled together. He almost fool of himself on stage, but it's not going to happen while on the floor. He's not going to screw up this time, but he still didn't understand why he screwed up in the first place.

Uryuu got the beverage in hand which he seems to notice that Gin and Sousuke like their champagne. He had champagne glasses in his other hand keeping his eyes away from Kaname. He felt nervous because he didn't really know what Kaname really is like. Is he like Gin or Aizen or even like Grimmjow? There were tons of questions twisting through his thoughts.

"Well, Uryuu, how's your night treating you," Gin asked with elbow on the table.

"Fine, thank you," Uryuu started pouring the champagne into the glasses.

Uryuu sat down next Kaname which felt as if they were back at the park. Kaname turned his head to Uryuu's direction with a slight smile on his face. Uryuu turned his head hiding his little blush.

"Do you know him, Kaname," Sousuke asked with certain interest.

Kaname turned his head toward Sousuke, "No, I don't."

"Gin, we should leave these two alone." Sousuke stood waiting for Gin to do the same.

"Shouldn't you be calling Retsu," Gin asked with his grin still place on his lips while getting out of the booth.

"She knows where I'm at and she knows that I don't do anything with any type of people," Sousuke walked over to another empty booth.

"You two were made for each other. Like me and Rangiku, one of Uryuu's outside of work friends," Gin walked beside Sosuke everything in a hush hush type of way.

Uryuu now knows that Gin surely knows that he's a high school student. Gin likes making things obvious to people to tell them he knows something. Uryuu looked at Kaname who was now looking at his drink. Ishida felt as if he had done something wrong, but he hasn't, he just doesn't know what to think right now. This man doesn't seem like the type that would come here unless he has people to come with him.

"How are you today, Kaname," Uryuu questioned looking at the man for any type of gesture.

There was just silence coming from the man.

"What's wrong, do you not want to talk to me," Uryuu questioned again feeling undignified and loss of pride.

"Give me the real Uryuu and not this fake, that's all I ask for as long as I am here." Kaname answered still looking at the glass of champagne.

"What," Uryuu was stunned.

"The real Ishida Uryuu. The one I've met at the park," Kaname looked at Uryuu.

"If that's want then fine, just because I'm not going to argue with another customer," Uryuu remarked pushing his glasses up a tad.

"That's better," Kaname said to Uryuu.

"Why did you come here with those two," Uryuu asked wondering since Tosen came in.

"They figure that I'll like the music."

"Then you didn't like these types of places like I thought."

"True. I remambered Gin and Sosuke talking about the singing and that's really why I'm here."

"What do you do for a career?"

"I work with Ichimaru and Aizen at the corporation, but I mainly work for a newspaper."

"As what, journalist?"

"No, I'm the boss."

"Oh, um... I apologize."

"It's all right." Kaname answered with a small smile on his lips. Uryuu felt sting at his heart knowing that himself felt a little wierd, but the other male didn't feel the same as he did.  _Why does he not feel that uncomfortable? This man is strange._  Uryuu thought with a sense of joy radiating from himself. Uryuu doesn't understand what he's feeling.

"This is different from what I'm used to."

"What is?"

"Acting as myself at work."

"If you feel uncomfortable I can leave."

Uryuu looked at him wide eyed, "You would leave."

"Yes, if you feel that entirely uncomfortable."

Uryuu shook his head, "You don't have to, I don't feel that weird."

"I feel that you do," Kaname looked toward the young male's direction.

Uryuu put his hand on Kaname's unknowingly, "Don't."

Kaname looked down at his hand with Uryuu noticing what he did removing his hand. Uryuu held his hand up to his chest real quick acting like a school girl who just touched the hottest boy in school. He wishes he knew what was going through Tousen's mind.

So much time was flying by that Sosuke left with Gin behind him. Nel was dress and ready to go pick up her daughter with Stark by her side. Shinji was gone with his stuff in his hand while Yumichika was cleaning up at the bar. Kisuke looked at Uryuu and Kaname seeing that Uryuu had fallen asleep upon Kaname's shoulder without Uryuu really know it.

Kisuke went up to Kaname telling him that he can take Uryuu home. He handed over Uryuu's stuff to Tousen so he can clean up with Yumichika. Kisuke told him the address and the apartment complex of where Ishida lives. Kaname nodded picking Uryuu up into his arms with the Ishida's bag over his shoulder. Kisuke shook his head calling in his cleaning burgade.

Kaname looked at the stars before walking away from Taste. Uryuu's head moved toward the warm chest laying his head up against it. That's the only movement that Uryuu dared to make in his sleep. He didn't make anything more than that movement which didn't really surprise the other male. It's a lot easier to carry someone when they're not moving that much.

When Kaname made it to the apartment complex he heard Gin. Gin waved toward him because he was talking to Rangiku. Matsumoto saw Uryuu in Tousen's arms with her eyes tracing over the image. Matsumoto's eyes then went onto her two girls to see what they were up to then continued her conversation with Ichimaru Gin. Kaname pressed the button on the elevator to go up and the door opened. Kaname walked in pushing the top floor button watching as the door closed.

The elevator started to go up with the elevator music playing in the background. What Kaname doesn't understand is why Gin is still up at this time of night and why children are. No matter to him, he needed to get this boy to his apartment so that he could sleep. The door opened with him walking down to Ishida's apartment. He'll need to open the door with Uryuu's key, he went into Uryuu's bag and found the keys in his pant pocket. He unlocked the door picking up Uryuu who was still unconscious.

Kaname could feel another prescence in the apartment while shutting the door. He continued walking into the apartment going straight to Uryuu's room. Szayel looked toward Kaname and Uryuu while sipping at his tea. Kaname laid Uryuu on the bed taking off his glasses and put them on the night stand beside the bed. He lifted up the sleeping male's head gently without waking him and took off Uryuu's wig releasing Ishida's real hair.

He laid Ishida's head back down on the pillow gently and slowly not to wake him. When Kaname did that he then stood straight walking out of the room to let the silent sleeper rest. He walked out of the running into Szayel Aporro Granz. Szayel looked at the man then continued on his way to the bathroom as Kaname Tousen walked out of the apartment shutting the door.

The later that morning Uryuu awaken within his bed. Uryuu looked around trying to figure out where he was. Szayel walked into the room with his hands at his sides looking at Uryuu. The young one looked at the pink haired man seeing that he was at his apartment.  _How did I get back here?_  He picked up his glasses putting them on fro the day.

"I see you had a good night," Szayel complimented still standing at the door.

"Do you know how I got here," Uryuu questioned demandingly.

"Of course, a man brought you home," Szayel answered with calmness.

Uryuu clenched his blankets noticing that he still had his outfit from last night on, "Kaname."

When Szayel heard that he just smiled to himself seeing Uryuu look down at his clenched hands. The boy got out of the bed seeing that his clothes were never touched. Uryuu looked at Szayel with him getting the hint and left to go get something for them to eat. Uryuu started getting around for school.

_He left... Oh well it doesn't matter. I have to get ready for school._  Ishida thought while getting his clothes on after getting out of the shower. He grabbed his tie and started to put it on in front of the mirror. He was ready to go to the school, to suffer through so much high school mush. He grabbed the bag and walked out of the bathroom seeing Szayel with food.

"What's this all about," Uryuu walked over to him starting to sit.

"It's for letting me be here for the night. I can't really thank you enough," Szayel just sat there telling him that not touching the food.

"You didn't really have to be here the whole night. You only needed to be here until you called Ulquiorra," Uryuu said with his eyes on Szayel.

"I did call him, you were here at that time. He didn't call me back," Szayel looked not even unnerved by it.

"Didn't you try to call him back again?"

"I don't need to."

"That makes no sense! You first said that he didn't call you back and now you say you don't need to! Granz, make up your mind!"

"It means he's coming to get me," Szayel finished walking over to the window.

Uryuu got done with the breakfast, "Just get out of here before the day ends."

Uryuu was heading to school when he was stopped by Kaname. Ishida just looked at him then ran off again. Uryuu didn't want to be near him or look at him, but he doesn't understand why. Tousen just stood there feeling the air of a run away Uryuu Ishida.

The teenager was in front of the school just looking at it noticing that he had made it. He walked in seeing the students eating their lunches and chatting while doing so. Uryuu went into the office to announce that he was here then headed toward the roof. Everyone was looking at him wondering why he was so late again making some suspicions. Though each time Uryuu ignored them since no body never comes to say to his face.

Ichigo was the first to see Uryuu come over to them. Some of them had noticed, but didn't notice at the same time. Chad, Orihime and Rukia noticed that Uryuu was coming over to them, but Renji and Tatsuki were arguing. Ishida sat down against the railing of the roof putting his food down in front of him. He unwrapped his sandwich and started eating it quietly with some of them watching him.

"What are you looking at," Uryuu looked at them.

"It's just that we thought you weren't going to eat with us," Orihime said taking a bite out of her strange food.

"No, where would you get that idea," Uryuu demanded with a stern tone.

"Renji, saw you with with that Szayel guy from Taste. So, he thought that you had moved on from us," Rukia said with her eyes darting to Renji.

"Then Orihime saw you go to Taste, even walking in there and I did, too," Tatsuki mentioned remembering to then ignoring Renji who started to pay attention.

Uryuu was shocked, but wasn't showing it remembering the man he talked to until Taste had to close.  _How did this happen? Everything was going good then this happens. Their going to figure it out while I work and everything. This is bad. I have to dart there attention elsewhere, but that's going to be difficult with the fact that they still could figure it out._  Uryuu thought after he got his mind away from thinking about Kaname Tousen.

"Besides you can tell us if you go there. That would explain why you always go there," Ichigo said taking a bite out of his own sandwich.

_Wait a minute they think I go there to watch? Why would I do that?_  Uryuu thought staying quiet.

"But that wouldn't explain the bag that he was carrying. It was a duffelbag after all," Rukia putting in some more hints.

"That's right," Ichigo agreed looking up into the sky.

"That means he may work there," Orihime thought trying to get that image.

"I'm right here," Uryuu reminded.

"Why do you go there, Uryuu? We all know you don't have a relationship, so we doubt that you will be seeing that Szayel guy," Renji said being truthful with the last thing he had said.

_Think of something, Uryuu._  Ishida thought while getting bombarded with all this, while drawing so many blanks.

"He does work there," Renji blurted.

"How would you know," Rukia questioned.

"Who was the person Ikkaku was talking about a week ago while we were on our way to Taste," Renji questioned forgetting that Uryuu was there once more.

"Shinji Hirako," Ichigo remembered.

"No, name some others," Renji Abarai answered.

"Nel," Ichigo answered again.

"Definitely not Szayel, but he did speak of him. Ikkaku only remembers the ones he likes the most," Renji mentioned.

"Yumichika," Ichigo said thinking that he hit the right one.

"No, you dumbass, that was his boyfriend," Renji exclaimed to his friend.

"I'm not a dumbass," Ichigo shouted back.

"Ishida... Uryuu..." Orihime remembered with her index finger on her chin.

They all looked at Orihime who has came up with the correct answer. Uryuu didn't look at them, but got up and threw his trash away taking his time to get back to their spot. They all looked at Uryuu's direction then gazed down at the roof. They were all curious if that person that was singing in that gorgeous dress and called princess by the announcer was really Uryuu. The voice sounded like Uryuu's, but they can't be too sure that it was him or not.

There was a big possibilty though, that it was in fact Uryuu. If they put all the clues together they may have the answers. Uryuu being absent or late to school. Uryuu going into the club. Ishida not wanting to go anywhere with them, besides the fact that he was a sourpuss. Ishida hanging with Szayel, because he would never be around anyone unless forced to in the beginning. The voice that sounded Uryuu Ishida's. Then the last piece, Ikkaku's list of the best performers in the whole club. It all was going into place like a puzzle with one hundreds of pieces that had been lost, but found.

Uryuu pushed his glasses up, "Yeah right, why would I want to work there?"

"Uryuu, one, you're not a good liar," Ichigo said truthfully.

Uryuu went over to the railing leaning on it looking out into the town, "Fine. I work there, but you have to keep this our little secret."

"All right, we wouldn't rat you out like that, Uryuu. If you have to, do what you have to do. You don't need to tell us anymore of it," Renji said keeping his voice at a good volume so that no one could here their conversation.

"You've kept ours and we'll do the same for you," Rukia completed.

"Thanks, I guess," Uryuu said seeing Szayel and Ulquiorra coming up to the school.

Ishida doubts that they'll be able to get up there without going through the school first. He turned his back against of the two that were walking toward them. Szayel and Ulquiorra were up there before Uryuu had anytime to blink. Szayel and Ulquiorra scared everyone for coming out of nowhere. Szayel went up to Uryuu with Ulquiorra following behind him.

"They finally figured it out, I see," Szayel said plain out looking at them.

"What are you doing here," Uryuu yelled.

"I came to see you before I leave to move back in with Ulquiorra," Szayel chuckled.

"Well, you saw me now you can leave," Ishida said standing at attention.

Szayel laughed, "You're ready to be with that man, that's for sure."

"What," Uryuu said with some confusion.

"What you couldn't see that you had feelings this whole time for him? You're so blind," Szayel chuckled.

"I don't feel anything towards him."

"He's blind, but your blind to emotions. What a coincidence," Szayel mentioned at last walking back to Ulquiorra.

"Did he say anything to you, Szayel Aporro Granz," Ishida exclaimed towards Szayel's back.

Szayel Aporro Granz looked over his shoulder a tad, "Meet him at 6, at the cafe` called Morning and Night."

"But I-" Uryuu got interrupted by Szayel.

"I can handle having your spotlight for the night," Szayel then jumped off the roof with Ulquiorra after that was said.

Uryuu was going to have to wrap this around his head, too now. The performer went back over to his friends and sat down while they started to finish their meal. They started talking about other things that were going in school wanting to get off the topic that they had at hand.

After school was over Uryuu went to his apartment to see Rangiku there. She was standing outside his apartment with a smile plastered on her face. She stood up straight with a hand on her hip and pointed to her bags then left it at that. She wasn't able to say good bye to him after what those two went through together. Her children gave him a big squeeze on the legs then left with their mother.  _She must've got out of here thanks to Gin._  Uryu thought going up to his door unlocking it before he walked inside.

Uryuu got in the shower getting the school smell off of his body. He's never been on a date before and it's to someplace new. He's actually pretty excited, but what happens when he finds out it's not what he thinks. He shook his head knowing that was not how Kaname was after they had spoken at the club for more than Kisuke would have allowed. Especially the owner Kenpachi Zaraki. They still wonder how he got the money for the place, but you don't ask questions with him.

He got out of the shower getting ready for his date. He knew that Kaname rather have him be himself than someone completely different. He got his normal clothes on feeling as if he was a normal teenager for the evening. He liked that about Kaname. It makes him feel alive when he's near him.

"Maybe, Szayel's right about me," Uryuu said taking a look in the mirror before walking away from his apartment.

He started walking to the cafe` knowing where it was at from walking around enough. He felt his heart skip a beat when he started thinking about Tousen again. This is completely different to Ishida, he knew how to behave on a date, but he's nervous. Uryuu never understood these things all that well in his life. He understood hormones, oh yes, the attack of teenage hormones is something he understood perfectly. Anybody gets attacked by hormones, everyone should know that so simply.

He had finally made it to the cafe` with Kaname looking in his direction. Uryuu went up to him with a little smile upon his face. The older man walked the younger male inside to their table. Uryuu didn't even bother looking around his eyes were glued to the man before him. Kaname reached his hand out to touch Uryuu's face which Uryuu just let him. Uryuu let Kaname's hand glide on his face feeling the details of him. Kaname put his hand down pulling away from the younger male's face.

"I didn't know you're blind," Uryuu admitted with a blush staining his cheeks.

"We didn't go too personal in our last conversation," Kaname admitted.

"It would've been nice to know," Uryuu said calmly.

"Would it have mattered that I am blind," Kaname asked intently.

Uryuu shook his head, "I don't think that would've mattered to me."

"I'm glad," Tousen answered back with a small smile.

"Szayel was the one who told me, though. I would've liked it if you told me and not him. Sometimes I think he's untolerable, but he's not that bad of a guy... Nevermind," Uryuu pushed his glasses up some.

Uryuu put his hand on top of Tousen's feeling how strong they were after a few quiet minutes. They sat there quietly enjoying their coffee and each others company. Their waitress came up to them with a refill. The girl was called Nemu, but she never started a conversation with the two she was pretty quiet. She wanted to leave the two alone so they can enjoy their date.

When they were done with their coffee Kaname paid the bill and they left. They walked out hand in hand with their fingers enlaced between the others. The stars were starting to come out themselves. Tousen stopped looking at the stars that were shining through the night sky. He looked at Uryuu who was now looking at them himself. Tousen started walking after feeling Uryuu's solitude come into place.

Tousen went into the park with Ishida walking in the same pace. Uryuu sat down on the ground after releasing Kaname's hand feeling the grass beneath his hand. The other male sat down beside Uryuu Ishida embracing him with one arm. Uryuu scooted closer to him gathering in Kaname's warmth. Uryuu started leaning onto his body. Uryuu still can't believe that this is happening still as much as before this date.

They sat there until Kaname figured he should take him back to the apartment. When they headed toward the apartment complex it was quiet and peaceful between the two of them. Their hands were back enlaced between each other's fingers. Uryuu pushed the button once they got into the lobby of the building still be quiet and enjoying each other in their own way. When the elevator door opened Uryuu walked in beside Kaname. The older male wrapped his arms around Ishida making a small smile come tracing onto his lips.

When they got in front of Uryuu's apartment door. Uryuu opened it up walking in a little then kissed Kaname fully on the lips. Uryuu wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck putting his left hand at the back of Kaname's head. Kaname wrapped his arms around teenager's back and a hand on the back of Uryuu's deepening the kiss. They broke it after a few minutes of no breath. Kaname broke away with his arms unwrapping themselves and then he left giving his number to Uryuu.

Uryuu went to his room and laid down on his bed. He put the number on the night stand with his glasses. He can't believe that Kaname is not bothered all that much that he's younger than him. They discussed a lot of things over at the club and on their date. He had a smile on his lips while he started to drift to sleep. He faced the window while he slept to look at the stars that would remember each night of his relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this old fanfic! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I probably missed some mistakes, but it'll do for now.


End file.
